Afraid to Fall in Love
by xianora
Summary: With the shikon-no-tama complete and Naraku dead, the only option left for Kagome is to leave. Inuyasha follows her and persuades her to come back. Will she consent to it? Or will she totally leave him forever?


This is my new one-shot fic. Sorry but ideas seem to keep popping in my mind every night. I only restrain myself in making all those stories. But it seems that this story, formed during the late of the night going morning, slipped out of my grasp. I hope you enjoy reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Afraid to Fall in Love**

_xianora_

"Goodbye Kagome. I really had the pleasure in having you stay here." Said Kaede with a note of sadness in her broken voice.

"I will miss you Kagome!" said the kitsune, Shippou, as she leaped in the arms of her beloved friend. "Why can't you stay?"

"I have left many things in my world. I need to take care of them now that my mission here is finished. Don't worry. I—I'll visit—if I—can." She said in a croaky sort of voice.

"Bye Kagome. We really would've liked you to stay here." Sango said.

"Yeah. It's so sad that one of the beautiful girls here will have to leave." Miroku remarked with a smile.

"Where is Inuyasha by the way?" Kagome inquired.

"He left. I reckon he didn't want to see you go. He loves you Kagome…you know that." Kaede said.

"No he doesn't." Kagome said shortly, but it's too obvious that she's hurt with what she's saying. "I need to go. I still have to study for my exams. Bye!"

"Bye!" They all said.

Inuyasha watched in a nearby tree. He didn't want to say his goodbye to her. It only hurt him more…to see her leave… and him accepting that she really is leaving now.

He doesn't understand why she won't come back anymore. She can visit them anytime she wants, that's what Kaede said. But she seemed to be hesitant as if she doesn't want to come back anymore. As if she wants to forget…about him…

FLASHBACK

'_You can return anytime Kagome…' Inuyasha said while watching her fixing her things._

'_I don't have to come back anymore. I don't have anything to do here.' Kagome answered._

'_Why can't you come back? You'll always be welcome here!' Inuyasha insisted._

'_I told you! I don't have any purpose to come back here now that the shikon-no-tama is complete! And…I have my own reasons.'_

'_Me…' Inuyasha muttered. And after that he went on top of the roof and settled there._

END FLASHBACK

She's now gone. But she has to return…she has to…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been a fortnight. Since she left. Kagome is now in front of her desk making her math assignment.

Her days now are really empty. No adventures…no stubborn kitsune…no demon exterminator and monk quarreling because of serious hand touches…and no hanyou that she quarrels everyday…

She can't deny that she misses them…much more him. It's anything beyond painful. But she needs to forget everything about him. She never went back to that well where she used to transport between two worlds.

"Finished." She sighed as she fixed her things for school for the next day.

It was still a little early to sleep so she decided to take a nighttime stroll by the Sacred Tree.

The wind was fierce at this time of the night. Her face pink with cold, she continued to walk, thinking.

The Sakura tree…

It was simple…ordinary. No one could say that this is one of the reasons of her time travel. It's just standing innocently in front of her, it's branches swaying in time with the wind. You could say that the rustling of dried leaves on the ground is all quite normal.

Too many memories littered her mind. And almost all of these happened in this very tree.

This is where she met that hotheaded hanyou in the first place. And here is where the story began. They have been with each other through thick and thin. They fought monsters beyond her imagination. They're always together. No one can change the fact that they care for each other…rather more than necessary.

And this is where she said to him that she's going to leave for good. It was a painful moment. She can't forget it.

Kagome knew that Kikyou loves Inuyasha. She's the first woman in his life so what's her business in falling in love with him? She knew she was hurting herself more and more but…there's nothing she can do.

He doesn't even show any affection towards her even though Kaede and everyone in their group says that Inuyasha likes her. And that stands as evidence on why she doesn't believe them. Or so, she thinks…

She knows she'll stay as **'Kagome the Shikon Shard Detector'** in his eyes. He'll never be able to learn to love her.

And that's what crushes her heart.

She reached her destination. She didn't expect him to be there. Is this merely a dream or what?

His amber eyes…His silvery white hair…It was him…

The man that who's the reason for all her problems.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

It was the Inuyasha she sorely missed all this time. Why he came? She doesn't want to know anymore.

"Kagome, why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked in a sad voice.

"I don't have any reason to come back. I have finished my purpose in staying there. The shikon-no-tama is complete and Naraku is dead." She said in a nonchalant voice. She seems very good in hiding her feelings now, to other people. But he knew Inuyasha is not 'other people' to her.

"Why? I know that's not all. You can tell me…" Inuyasha insisted on the same sad voice.

"You won't understand." She answered.

"I won't if you won't even try to tell me!"

A few silent minutes passed. They just looked at each other's eyes. Kagome knew that with Inuyasha's gaze upon her, her barrier was broken. He knew exactly what she was feeling now. He was the only one who knew her most.

"Why did you come here anyway? To bombard me with such stupid questions?"

"Because I need you! Don't you understand that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No you don't." she answered as a tear dropped from her eye.

"I do." He said softly. "Please believe me. I know you really don't want to leave—"

"It's my own decision to leave! It's a wrong decision even to stay there and find the shikon-no-tama." She shouted, her face now shining with tears.

"Why did you leave? Please, tell me." Inuyasha insisted.

"Because I'm afraid…" she replied. "I'm afraid to fall like I already had so many times before. I'm afraid to open my heart again for the man I have loved so many times. I'm afraid to be hurt again. I'm afraid to fall in love…with you." She started spilling.

Inuyasha walked forward, still looking in Kagome's eyes.

"I left because I thought that when I get used to not seeing you…I'll finally forget you. And it has been two weeks—" she was cut off by Inuyasha's sudden act.

Inuyasha's arms circled Kagome's small waist. He held her closer to him…smelled the same sweet scent of Kagome that he had always known before.

"But you can't forget me…" Inuyasha finished the sentence for her.

Kagome cried silently on Inuyasha's chest. Yes, that was very true. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget him, get him out of her mind, much more out of her heart. Because…she loves him and she knows that he feels the same way.

Inuyasha let her go and leveled his face to Kagome's. He extended one hand to caress her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you ever again if you open up your heart for me. Will you give me another chance?" he said. Kagome seemed to be melting under his gaze.

"Yes." She whispered as he inched closer to her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

FINISHED! wahahaha! I finished my one-shot story. Thank you for reading and please review. I want to know what you readers think about it. I know it's really hanging…hehe…

Wahahaha! I left you HANGING! Wahahaha! I won't tell you that when Inuyasha inched closer to her face…he only looked at her eyes! He didn't kiss her like you would expect! Wahahaha! I won't tell you! That's a secret! Wahahaha! doctors appeared out of nowhere and dragged 'me' to an ambulance labeled 'MENTAL HOSPITAL' bye!

Anyway, out of that…

Anyway, this story was just a sheer idea out of my senseless mind so please bear with me…(Bangag lang talaga ako ngayon…haay…)

Another thing, readers I want to ask help, if you don't mind. I don't know how to end my fic 'In My Heart'. I really can't think of any appropriate ending. If you have any suggestions just tell me. I may consider one of them. Thank you so much!

Please review okay? I'll really appreciate it. Thanks again! bow --blink--

xianora


End file.
